Deidara na Balada
by Deidara Tonks
Summary: É final de semana e finalmente Deidara sai pra curtir a noite e se livrar um pouco do parceiro imbecil Tobi. Mas infelizmente td começa a ficar ruim quando o mascarado persegue seu senpai e o atrapalha na balada.


(numa noite na mansão da akatsuki)..

Deidara: FINALMENTEEEEEEEEEEEE final de semana, un!! (se arruma com perfuminho e todo chique, saindo)

Tobi: onde vc vai deidara-senpai?

Deidara: Ñ interessa.

Tobi: Perae Deidara-senpai! (segue até no jardim) É que o Lider-sama parece que qr que a gente saia em missão hj : 3

Deidara: AH NAO, nem fudendo!! É final de semana, to saindo!

Tobi: Nãooo perae Deidara-senpai (se joga na frente)

Deidara: (dá um super pedala violento com direito a mordida) Sai daqui, un! (pula o muro)

Tobi: De... deidara-senpai.. (desmaia)

(Na Balada)

Deidara: Yeahhh un finalmente livreeeeee (chega no balcão) Chefia me manda uma cuba, un!

Barman¹: E aí cara, tudo beleza? Conseguiu se livrar daquele cabeça de digital?

Deidara: Sim, un, tá pensando o que? Final de semana ninguém segura, un! Ah, vc sabe se Ela tá aí...?

Barman¹: (preparando a cuba) Ela quem?

Deidara: Ah, vc sabe...

Barman¹: Seei sei a gatinha neh, tá sim, ali ela. (aponta)

Ela: (no palco, uma stripper dançando no poste)

Deidara: Oh ceus, a noite promete, un... (pega a cuba)

Barman¹: Boa sorte rapaaa

Deidara: (vai dançando pela pista e talz até a frente do palco, bebendo cuba e olhando pra ela)

Ela: (dançando e rebolando atira o sutiã pra deidara)

Deidara: (pega o sutiã no ar e manda um sorriso sacana)

Ela: (Manda um beijinho)

(Quando, do nada, alguem cutuca Deidara)

Deidara: (distraido fazendo gestos obscenos com a lingua - da boca do rosto mesmo)

Alguém: (cutucando)

Deidara: Sai.. un (ainda olhando Ela)

Ela: (se preparando pra tirar a calcinha)

Homens todos: tiraa tiraaa tiraa!!

Alguém: Deidara-senpai...

Ele: Sai Tobi, me deixa em paz, uuunnnn ela tá quase tiran-... TOBI?!?!?!

Tobi: OLAAAAHH

Deidara: POHA TOBI QUE QUE VC TÁ FAZENDO AQUI, CACETE???

Tobi: Eu segui o deidara-senpai : 3

Deidara: Aff pq vc fez isso seu imbecil??? Eu jah disse pra vc parar de me seguir qndo eu saiu sozinho!!

Tobi: É que o Leader-sama..

Deidara: FODA-SE o Leader, aquele desgraçado não me dá paz, poha!

Tobi: Mas... (do nada a calcinha cai na cabeça do Tobi)... ?

Deidara: ...

Tobi: (pega a calcinha) olhaaa ela jogou pra mim!! (começa a tirar o manto da akatsuki) Vou jogar pra ela! Deve tá com frio neh!

Deidara: NÃO, SEU ... argh!! Maldito, eu mato vc!! (ciumes d'Ela) Argh! (pega Tobi e sai da pista)

Ela: ...

(No bar denovo)

Deidara: (joga tobi numa cadeira) Senta ai, maldito!!

Tobi: Deidara-senpai tá nervoso pq?

Deidara: VC AINDA PERGUNTA?!??!

Tobi: Mas é que...

Deidara: CALADO, un!!

Tobi: Mas..

Deidara: sh!

Tobi: Mas..

Deidara: sh!

Tobi: Mas..

Deidara: sh! poha!

Tobi: ...

Deidara: Vc vai ficar ai parado, entendeu??

Tobi: Mas...

Deidara: MAS o cacete! Vai ficar ai parado, e não sai dai, se sair dai eu te enforco!

Tobi: ...

Deidara: ... putz eu não mereço... (voltando sozinho pra pista)

(Chegando lá Ela não estava mais no palco)

Deidara: DROGAAA Tobi sempre acaba comigo, maldito, un!!

Ela: (chega do nada) Tá nervoso?

Deidara: Un? Ah ... nao.. tudo bem? (olhar sacana)

Ela: Sim... :D Vamos subir ?

Deidara: Yeah, com certeza. (Sobe pro quarto com Ela/ mais tranquilo)

(Enquanto isso)...

Tobi: Deidara-senpai tá demorando, que será que ele tá fazendo? (ainda sentado na cadeira) Ai cansei, vou beber alguma coisinha

(Chega no balcão)

Tobi: Oi chefia me manda um leite! (vi isso numa comunidade xDD uhshghfhusd)

Barman¹: Hey vc não é aquele cabeça de digital?

Tobi: Sou :D

Barman¹: Cade seu amigo xuxa? Hhuasuhasu aff, vou mandar um leite pra vc... (preparando uma batida de coco poderosa)

Tobi: Tah!

(No andar de cima)

Deidara: Un.. espero que aquele imbecil não esteja aprontando nada (preocupado com sua integridade dentro da balada por causa do Tobi)

Ela: amor tá preocupado? vc parece distraido...

Deidara: Ah, não, un... pode continuar ...

(No andar de baixo)

Tobi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSA DEMAIS ESSE LEITINHO HEIN!

Barman¹: Que isso véio vc nem tomou um gole e já tá assim!

Tobi: (vira a batida de coco) ME MANDA MAISSSS hasuhsauhddsuduiasd

Barman¹: O.O ... (prepara mais uma)

Tobi: (vira) MANDE MAISSSS

Barman¹: O.O ... (prepara mais uma)

Tobi: (vira) MANDEA MASUMIIINNHAAA

Barman¹: O.O ... (prepara mais uma)

Tobi: MANDASSASCMASUMA!!

Barman¹: O.O ... (prepara mais uma)

Tobi: MANSSDHUDFUHDFNAMESUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA \o\ /o/

Barman¹: O.O ...agora chega neh!

Tobi: Certinhoou rapazeee agora vou ir.. (vik) vou iiirrr procurasse uo deidarisso denpata!

Barman¹: O.O ok.

Tobi: DAIDERAAA SEMPAAAU CADE VOUCEEE DEISAZINNN (cambaleando pela balada toda, vai subindo as escadas pros quartos)

(Enquanto isso no quarto)...

Deidara: ---CENSURED---

Ela: ----CENSURED MASTER----

Deidara: o.\).. pera, vc ouviu isso?

Tobi: (do lado de fora) DEIDARUDAAAAA

Ela: Ahn?? o.o

Deidara: NÃO!!!

Tobi: (invade o quarto a todo vapor) DAIDESURAAAAAAAA queque essa jovem stah te atacando deisara! eu acabo com a raçiu dela! (se joga em cima d'Ela e a espanca)

Deidara: (nu) PARA COM ISSO SEU IDIOTA!! LARGA ELA AGORA!!!

Ela: (espancada, desmaia)

Deidara: poha que que vc fez seu imbecil!?!?!

Tobi: Deisaru sempauuu vucesta estasi beinhe?

Deidara: Vc tá bêbado!! (pasmo)

Tobi: eusu vou te falar um negocin , vik, deindoca!

Deidara: (vira um murro violento em Tobi)

Tobi: ... (desmaia)

Deidara: PUTA MERDAAA fizeram macumba pra mim merecer isso, não eh possivel!!!

(Segundos depois Deidara sai do quarto - com roupa - deixando ela na cama desmaiada, e carregando Tobi esmurrado)

Deidara: (se preparando pra sair da balada/bem puto)

(Quando então chega a policia)

Policial¹: Senhor, foi vc quem passou a noite com Ela?

Deidara: Foi, un.

Policial¹: O senhor está preso.

Deidara: QUE?!?!?!

Policial¹: Ela foi encontrada morta na cama, há digitais suas pelo corpo dela e murros.

Deidara: MAS.. mas foi ele quem bateu nela! (joga Tobi desmaiado no pé do policial) Vc deve prender ele, não a mim, un! (aponta)

Policial¹: Sua desculpa ñ compensa , senhor. Não foram encontradas digitais dele na jovem.

Deidara: MAS EH OBVIO, ele usa luva seu idiota!!!

Policial¹: (começa a algemar Deidara)

Deidara: NÃOOO , me solta! socorro!!! SOCOROOOOOOOOOOOO (surta)

(Na delegacia)...

Deidara: EU NÃO MATEI NINGUÉM!!!

Delegado: O senhor vai chamar um advogado?

Deidara: QUE??? Ahhh caralhoooooooooooo

Tobi: (desmaiado num canto)

(Do nada chega o Barman)

Barman¹: Oi pessoal o.o

Deidara: CHEFIA ME SALVA!!

Barman¹: o.o Te prenderam neh cara

Policial¹: Sem conversa, o rapaz aqui vai pro xadrez..

(Chega outro policial com uma maquina de raspar cabelo)

Policial²: (ziummmmm) Segura ele que eu corto essa cabelera

Deidara: NÃO!! NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NÃO, TUDO MENOS ISSO!! SOCORRO, SOCORROOOO!!!!

Barman¹: PERAE rapaz não foi ele quem matou Ela não!!!

Policial²: (ziummm.../ desliga a maquininha)

Policial¹: Vc tá de testemunha?

Barman¹: To sim, foi o cabeça de dedo mesmo, ele encheu a cara e foi lá esmurrar a garota.

Deidara: ... (chocado demais pra falar)

Policial¹: Certo (solta Deidara) Mas o outro ficará então.

(Pouco tempo depois)...

Deidara: (livre) Meudeus... nunca fui tão humilhado, un..

Barman¹: Ae seu amigo é doido. Vc vai deixar ele aih preso mesmo?

Deidara: Claro que sim! Ele que se vira! Filho de uma puta, un! Alias, valeu...

Barman¹: 'Magina... alias, o enterro dela é amanhã..

Deidara: Okz, un...

Barman¹: Não tá triste pela morte dela?

Deidara: Nem : 3 Eu já fiz tudo o que tinha que fazer mesmo

Barman¹: Nossa from hell vc hein xuxa.

Deidara: xuxa tua mãe

(E com isso, ao amanhecer, Deidara retorna pra mansão, Barman¹ pra Balada, Ela pro velório, e Tobi fica preso)

FIMMMM

----------------------

VUXE VAIN DEIXARU UM REVIEWZIN PRUM DEIDARUDA-SENPAUUU (tobi bêbado)

xD


End file.
